Christmas Question
by Esir
Summary: Fred and George want to found out a secret of Santa, and they go to the North Pole to find out. No pairings. Written for the Writing Course on the TFC, check profile for link.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

AN: Not for a contest this time For the Writing Course on TFC, check my profile for the link!

_Christmas Question_

**How it all started**

In a warm, cozy, little house, in the middle of a busy, snowy, shopping street, two boys, a twin, actually, were staring at the stockings above the fire place.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" asked George.

"Depends on what you are thinking. What are you thinking?" replied Fred.

George looked at Fred, at the same time when Fred looked at George.

"Exactly what you are thinking."

"Good. We haven't lost our touch."

"Nope."

They sat in silence for a moment, both pondering over what they were thinking.

"How in heaven's name does he do it?" Fred started. "Do you think he's a wizard?"

George shrugged. "I know he's a wizard, Hermione once mentioned that, but which spell does he use?"

No-one said anything for a moment, until George suddenly said: "Why not ask him?"

Fred stared at George for a moment, his thoughtful face turning into a grinning one.

"If I say you're brilliant, does that mean I'm too?"

"No."

"Why not, I could have thought of it too!"

"But I was first…"

"Puh. Next time, I'm so going to be first."

"You can always try."

"You'll see," Fred ended the conversation mysteriously.

* * *

For all the people who are not Fred and George, this was what they were thinking:

Being the genius masterminds of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, and very successful, they needed something new. Something that would blast away everyone, that would surprise everyone. It was a couple of days before Christmas, when the scene of just now happened. They were both staring at the stockings, and, as we all know, Santa puts candy in them. BUT, how? How does he manage, to put candy in so much stockings, in such a short time?

That is what our favourite Weasley twin is going to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

AN: Not for a contest this time For the Writing Course on TFC, check my profile for the link!

_Christmas Question_

**Disappointment**

"You brought the sled?"

"Check."

"The rope?"

"Check!"

"The candy that we will survive on?"

"…Check."

"The letter to mum that tells her that she should not worry?"

"Of course!"

"Right, then we're ready to go!" Fred said happily.

"Jump on!" said George, skipping to the sled.

When the twin was seated on the sled, Fred waved his wand, and the sled started flying.

"Do you have any idea where Santa lives?" asked George Fred.

"I thought he lived on the North Pole…?"

"Good guess. Off we go!"

* * *

When the twins arrived at the North Pole, they were shivering. A lot. They were shivering so hard, that they lost control of the sled and crashed into the sea, a meter or so before the North Pole itself. They quickly levitated themselves onto the Pole, and started shivering there.

"Honestly, now we can never say that we flew to the North Pole," said Fred, irritated.

"I'm c-c-c-cold…" shivered George.

"Why aren't we casting a Warming Charm then?"

There was silence for a moment.

"HA! I knew I'd beat you in brilliance!" said Fred triumphantly.

Grumbling, George cast the Warming Charms. "I'll beat you eventually…"

"Of course. You're _my_ brother," said Fred. "Now, where is Santa?"

"I say we start searching?" George suggested.

"I knew you were my brother!"

* * *

Some hours later, they were still searching.

"Are you sure you're my brother?" Fred said, starting to get bored. "Seriously, I'm not wasting my whole free Saturday for just searching around the North Pole for Santa!"

"My whole free Saturday too," George reminded him, his mind somewhere else. "Fred, what's that?"

George pointed towards a light dot in the distance.

Fred groaned. "That's hours away!"

George grinned, and said: "I thought you were my brother?"

When Fred looked confused at him, George said one word before he was gone.

"Apparate."

Fred had to admit that George sometimes had his moments of brilliance too.

* * *

"Is someone there?!" George yelled, knocking on the door of the huge building.

The door opened with a screeching sound.

"Alright!" Fred smiled brilliantly. "Now, follow me!"

"Why would I follow you?"

"Because now it's my turn to be brilliant!"

"Oh, alright."

Obediently, George followed Fred, who was walking confidentially through the building. Amazingly (or not), Fred actually found a big hall, where someone was sitting at the other side.

"I think you found it," George said amused.

"I _know_ I found it, my dear brother," Fred said, a bit surprised at himself that he had actually found it.

"Who's there?" a voice suddenly called out.

"No-one!" was Fred and George's automatic reply, until they realized their mistake.

"Err…"

"Come here, boys, and tell me what brought you here," the deep voice said.

The twin shrugged at each other, and they started walking through the hall, towards the voice that had invited them in.

"Remember, you're supposed to be brilliant now," Fred hissed to George.

"I know," George hissed back.

"Hello there," said Santa, once he saw them clear, and they saw him clear.

"Hello Santa!" George and Fred said brightly.

"And who are you two?"

"I'm Fred, and that's George," said Fred.

"Ah, I see. The infamous Weasley Twin!" Santa said smiling.

Proud that even people on the North Pole knew them, they plunged ahead.

"We actually came here…" George started.

"…because we have a question," Fred finished.

"And what may that question be?" Santa asked kindly.

"We were wondering, what is…" Fred started.

"…the secret behind the stockings?" George finished.

"I am truly sorry to tell you, but that, boys, is a secret."

"What?! Why?!" the twin exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, but I must have some secrets! Otherwise everyone would run around, being Santa themselves!" Santa said, laughing at their shocked expressions.

"Alright," George said suddenly. "At least we asked, right? Let's go, Fred."

Fred looked at him suspiciously for a millisecond, before he realized that he should play along with whatever Plan George had in mind.

"Yeah, let's go. Bye, Santa!" he said, smiling.

"Err… alright…. bye, Fred and George!" Santa said, shocked at how quickly they had agreed to not receiving an answer.

Waving, the twin left Santa wondering.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

AN: Not for a contest this time For the Writing Course on TFC, check my profile for the link!

Christmas Question

Masterminds

"What genius plan have you come up with, my brother?"

"Well…" George said, looking around to check if no-one was listening, "it's clear that he's not going to spill, right?"

Fred nodded.

"So, why not _make_ him spill?"

Fred looked at George seriously. "We're not Death Eaters, George."

George quickly replied, "I know, of course I know. I just say that we kidnap him, and force him to tell his secret by being with him all the time, while he _has_ to fill all those stockings!"

"…and he will become so nervous that he won't be on time, that he'll tell us!" Fred finished the unsaid ending. "MY BROTHER! I finally found you!!" he said dramatically, hugging George.

* * *

Because they were in the dark, Fred and George didn't have to sneak when they were moving stealthily towards the home of Santa.

"You have the rope, right?" George asked, just to be sure.

"Yeah, it's right here."

When they arrived at the home, they levitated themselves up to the roof.

"Shall we do this in style, my dearest other half?" Fred said, grinning.

"After you," George said with a flourishing bow.

Laughing, Fred jumped down the chimney, and George followed soon after.

When they both crashed in the big hall, they quickly threw their invisibility cloak over themselves, and crouched in a corner, hoping that Santa would come to inspect the sudden noise that had just been.

When he still hadn't come after fifteen minutes, Fred and George started walking through the house.

"If you were Santa in your big house, where would you be?" Fred asked himself.

George shrugged, just as a door suddenly opened, and George crashed into it, making Fred fall too.

"Who's there?" said the familiar deep voice.

"One, two…THREE!" Fred said, jumping up at "three" and silencing Santa, while George made the rope rap around him.

"High five!" said George after they had successfully captured Santa.

When they had done a quick high five, they Apparated with an irritated, yet amused Santa to their sled, so they could go home again, and finish their plan there.

* * *

"What, if I may ask, boys, is your plan?" said Santa when the silencing spell had been lifted.

"But Santa, of course we're not going to tell you!" said George, busy with making everything cozy.

"A nice try, I have to say," said Fred, making sure that all the clocks were very clear in sight, so that Santa would become nervous eventually.

"Why, thank you," said a clueless Santa.

When George and Fred were done with everything, they sat down in front of Santa, and suggested playing Exploding Snap. Santa agreed to it, and they started.

After a couple of hours, Santa started to shift.

"Now, why don't you tell me what you want, so I can go back home again?"

"You know what we want, Santa," Fred sighed.

"But why?" Santa asked, his eyes flashing to the clock.

"Because we want to use the same method in a new product," George answered.

Santa sighed.

"What's wrong, Santa?"

"I just realized your plan," he answered. "Blasted genius masterminds…"

Fred laughed, while George answered for the both of them: "Thanks!"

Santa looked at them, then at the clock, and then back at them.

"I guess I don't have a choice. I need to fill the socks _now_."

It was almost twelve 'o clock.

Eagerly, Fred and George started to lean forwards, not wanting to miss anything from whatever Santa would do.

Waving his hands in a form of a sock, Santa said: "_All_ s_ocks, fill!" _

There was a deadly silence after it, until George broke it.

"That was it?"

"Yes," Santa sighed.

Not believing that it was _that_ simple, Fred walked to his and George's stockings, and saw that they were indeed filled.

A bit disappointed, it had been quite unspectacular, Fred sighed and nodded at George.

George sighed too, but he smiled at Santa.

"Thanks, Santa. Now we can experiment with it."

Santa nodded. "It has been a pleasure, boys. But I must go now."

"Of course," Fred said, and he and George led Santa outside.

"Bye, Santa!" they yelled when he flew away on his own sled.

They stood outside for a moment, before they looked at each other.

"You know," said George, "you still have to have a brilliant moment."

Fred nodded thoughtfully. "Yes, indeed. I think… sometimes, big secrets should stay a secret."

George looked at Fred, perplexed. "That was quite grown-up."

Fred grinned evilly. "Note the 'sometimes'…"

George laughed. "That's my brother!"

They walked inside together.

* * *

A couple of days of intensive research later, a new product was lying in the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes shop. A small tag was attached to it:

_Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes presents a new product, in the spirits of our favourite holiday!!_

_This miniature sled will fill itself with your favourite candy when you say: "Fill sled!" (We are not held responsible if a Hogwarts' student incants it in a holiday outside Hogwarts.) _

_Special thanks to an anonymous person, who gave us the idea. _

_Have fun!_

_Gred and Forge Weasley, "Blasted genius masterminds". _


End file.
